


Make Sure You Take Notes....

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Frottage, Lecturing, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Snowballing, Teaching, Tongue Fucking, Toys, University, Wincest - Freeform, brotherfucking, discussions, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are infamous. Intergalactic famous. They are in fact taught at Universities. Their history. How they hunt, live, love, research...prepping for finals can be a real bitch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure You Take Notes....

"Alright, I am going to stop right here for today. I have uploaded a transcript of today's lesson on all your tabs, I trust you all took adequate notes."

The instructor's desk was on the side of the room, which was auditorium style, seating about 40 students, every chair is full, this particular class fills fast, lessons being taught on a wall size screen in front of them, making the class more theater like.

" The rest of our time today I wish to discuss your final exams " groans from the class, the instructor hold up a hand to quiet them "gentlemen, please. This will be one of the most intensive,in depth finals you have ever taken. The reason you have got this far at University is that you have proven yourselves dedicated to being a warrior, Winchester style. You must exceed in every category for this final, if you fail but one part, you will be unable to go on from here, and you cannot apply again for another 3 years. I have uploaded the syllabus for the exam to your tabs. Please open it now and follow as I go over each part"

The class was extremely quiet now. No one wanted to fail this exam and wait another 3 years for admittance again, even that wasn't guaranteed, the waiting list for this program was long.

The instructor stood in front of his students, brought the house lights up and looked at them.

"I will remind you again gentlemen, to please make sure, especially for this final exam, to take your suppressants faithfully, your heat cycles should all be synced, we do not wish for any accidents happening while you prepare. "

"Part One, will be essay, minimum 5 pages, up to 10, on Samuel John Winchester. Yes, that is correct. While you have all taken the individual, Samuel and Dean classes. We want an essay from you detailing why Samuel is under appreciated as a warrior. We know he is fierce, especially when it comes to Dean, he is passionate, loving and empathic. Dean often refers to him as a girl " The class twitters " Include in your essay why everyone under estimates him, to their disadvantage. You must quote at least five separate references in your essay."

"As you know, all essays will be submitted to Council for their final approval if you are to continue with the program"

"Next, there will be a written test, encompassing the fighting styles of the Winchesters, how they have evolved over the years. Their relationship with their father, and Bobby. And why this is the greatest love story ever told." There were murmurs of approval throughout the class.

"Lastly, the Presentation" an excited buzz whipped through the class, like electricity. This is why this class filled up so fast and why Presentation was legendary, almost as infamous as the Winchesters themselves "Yes, I know, everyone knows about Presentation, and I won't lie, it lives up to it's rep" The buzz in the room got louder, and the instructor help up his hand again. They settled.

"Which brings us to why it's legendary." The Instructor, looked at each one of their faces "This part of the exam will make or break you as far as your University career, I cannot stress enough you must be thorough on this part, anyone caught cheating on any part of this exam will be expelled from University and you basically will be an outcast from society. So I stress the seriousness of this part"

" This part of the exam requires a video from you and your partner covering the following areas, you must not leave out any part of the list, no substitutions and creativity is very much encouraged:  
rimming,tongue fucking, finger fucking (this does include fisting, blowjobs (yes, you will each get one in video), handjobs (same applies as blowjobs), frottage, snowballing, breathplay, bloodplay, toys, dom/sub.  
delayed orgasms, showering, shaving, dirty talk. Each part will require a three page summary on it pros and cons, submitted as partners. I suggest you stick with your partners on this, and not do group work. It never turns out good. Your papers must also include why each of these things are important to Samuel and Dean."

"Gentlemen, I hope you understand the importance of this, the methodology of all things Winchester, they whys and why nots. I also must emphasize that if you tamper in anyway with the video and do not give an honest performance, you will be disqualified immediately. All videos will be submitted to me, and will be given by me to Council, they will make all final decisions regarding advancement"

" The top rated final will be selected to give a live performance of their video in the public auditorium and their video will be placed in rotation for one month on adult public tv. " a loud round of applause went up, he waited till it died down to continue " For those of you who are hoping to go on to AP Dom/sub, just the basics please on BDSM, we don't want your whole video to consist of that, that will be a final in another class. I will remind you again, cock rings are your best friends while doing your video. Also the shaving portions are to be done with the old fashioned straight razors, not the modern era ones. "

"Last reminder Gentlemen, this is Samuel and Dean, two of the most important figures in our society. You must treat your videos with reverence for the material. This is not just some fuck film for pleasure. Sam and Dean have passion, have love between them, they are bonded in soul to each other and your work must show that. Remember Dean loves to kiss Sam,with those beautiful lips of his, his tongue, his technique of kissing Sam until he's breathless. Passion, gentlemen, cannot be faked, a connection must be there if we are to believe the love we are witnessing. I know you all have seen the actual Sam and Dean videos " The instructor, spoke in a low voice, in awe of what he was talking about " its some of the most fantastic romance I have ever witnessed. This is why we only allow partners to take this class"

" If you have any questions at any time about anything, you have my office hours, or you may contact me, through text, video etc. For the last few weeks of this course, we are going light on lessons and lecture. I want you to focus on your finals and making them the best they can be. Some day when Samuel and Dean will finally join us, I want them to be proud of us when we can show them how much we love and respect them"

"That is all....class dismissed"


End file.
